Just The Beginning
by xObsessivexDramax
Summary: Set during the characters' teen years, starts off as Maureen/Mark but ends up as Maureen/Joanne, written from Maureen's POV. Maureen instantly falls in love with Joanne, the new girl in school. What will happen when Mark finds out? TITLE MAY CHANGE.


**Set during the characters' teen years. It's a Joanne/Maureen/Mark fanfic, written in first person from Maureen's POV. Also contains references to other pairings. This is the first story I've ever uploaded here so please be kind with comments. Please R&R!!! May be continued. I was stuck on titles too so I might change the title if I think of something more appropriate.**

Chapter 1

I quickly got dressed into a pair of black leather trousers and a white tank top. Without even stopping for breakfast I ran out of the house. At 8:30AM, when all the other kids my age were snoozing in bed much to their mothers' dismay. There was Mark, clad in the striped jumper and scarf his gran had knitted him for Christmas. They didn't match but Mark didn't really care; he was very fond of striped clothing and when there was stripes, he'd wear it, no matter what colour or material it was. Hmm, must remember to buy him a zebra-skinned shirt for his birthday.

Anyway, apparently he'd been up all night ready to show me something he'd got yesterday.

"Alright, Pookie" I said to him. "This had better be good."

"Trust me" he said. "You'll love it." From behind his back he pulled out...

"A camera? What's so special about that?"

"Thought it would help us with our music video project. Just think, Roger will be playing his guitar, maybe Collins' friend... Angelo, is it..."

"Angel" I corrected him; me and Angel were really close friends.

"Angel, right, he could play the drums, and you, Maureen, you'd be the star of the show!"

"Me?"

"Of course you" he said. "You're a really good singer, you know that? You've got a fantastic voice. That's why people listen to you."

"Aww, thanks Marky" I pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Any song ideas planned?"

"Roger's written one I think you'll like. Shall we start this afternoon in the burnt-down auto shop?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said. "You're so clever Mark. Course I'll be there. You, me, Roger, Collins, Angel, and if anyone else wants to come they sure can."

"Great, I'll round everyone up then."

We kept walking and talking about our idea until we finally got to class, Angel was showing Collins a fashion magazine that he'd taken off his sister. One or two people found him weird for collecting girls' magazines but we, being really good friends of his, were cool with it. In the corner, Mimi and Benny were arranging a date at the local bar in a couple of nights' time. I get along alright with them, even though they don't really have much to say to me or Mark or Roger. We quickly sat down in our seats just as the teacher, Miss Barnsley, came into the room in her usual fashion. Suddenly, I heard Roger quietly call out to me. He quickly passed me a note just as Miss Barnsley made an announcement to the class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Joanne Jefferson, she's a little bit shy at the moment so I'd appreciate for someone to guide her around the school. Any volunteers?"

I was too busy looking at the lyrics Roger had given me that I hadn't noticed that Joanne girl.

"Miss Johnson?"

"Yeah?" I said, my mind still flooded in the lyrics.

"What's that in your hand?" I looked up to see Miss Barnsley towering over me. "Hand it over please."

I was about to when I saw the girl who was standing next to her. Gosh, she was really pretty. Dark brown eyes, black skin, black curly hair, white shirt tucked in her trousers... I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. Miss Barnsley was talking in my ear, but I couldn't hear her as my attention was entirely focused on Joanne.

"Miss Johnson, what have you got to say for yourself?" I heard Miss Barnsley say suddenly. My head spun around. "Oh, yeah, sure, I'd be happy to give her a tour of the place."

"Very well then" she said. She then turned to Joanne. "Make sure Miss Drama Queen here doesn't get up to any mischief." I scowled. With her true beauty, the last thing I expected this Joanne to be was a snitch. "Hi" I said, smiling warmly, offering my hand out to Joanne. "I'm Maureen."

"Joanne" she said, smiling back and shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you." As soon as Miss Barnsley's back was turned, she whispered in my ear, "Is she really that bitchy?"

I giggled. I'm gonna like her, I thought to myself. This is just the beginning.


End file.
